


Goals

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: More Than This - Patrick Ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5912014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Seth just never went into the water?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goals

Seth sat on a cliff at the beach. He sat cross legged, shoes off, shirt off. He realized he didn't want to go in the water anymore. Instead he just sat on the cliff and watched the water violently consume itself. The cold was doing more than pinching, it was stinging. It had no regards for anyone else.  
He wasn't really sure what he was doing, honestly. He felt like he knew something. A feeling where he was contented as if he just reached an extreme goal, but he has no recollection of making such a thing.  
The sky was a gross murky blue with absolutely no personality, but the color stuck in his mind. The sea was a morbid dark grey, with even less to say. Together the colors could strike fear into any human. Bland darkness.  
Bland darkness.  
He stared harder into the water, his eyes following along one wave. Down the sea, down the river, over the rapids, and mercilessly into a rock. He vaguely registered he would have personally experienced that had he gone in.  
But he hadn't gone in.  
Had he?  
He stood and put on his shirt and shoes.  
Seth walked away from the sea.


End file.
